


Getting spoiled

by crazyforlove (elephantgirl010)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Crossdressing Draco Malfoy, Dildos, Femboy draco, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Panties, Pillow princess Draco, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Skirts, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantgirl010/pseuds/crazyforlove
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's anniversary, and Harry decides to spoil his beautiful pillow princess of man.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	Getting spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fanfic I ever wrote and of course it is about these two and just porn....

Harry and Draco had been together since 8th year. It had taken a lot of time for them to accept their feelings for each other. At first they tried to hide their relationship, but after some unfortunate happenings it was revealed to the whole world. Not everyone had agreed at first but everyone accepted it in the end, after some persuasion. Now they were in a committed relationship for 5 years and everything had been great. Today was a special day for the two of them, after-all it was their anniversary. 

Harry had been pampering Draco the whole night, taking him out for diner having all sorts of fun. The man had turned soft for the blond haired man, and was utterly in love with him. Being his generous self he was steadfast in his decision to pamper Draco for the complete night. After enjoying their dinner together the two apparated home. With a pop the two landed together in the living room. Harry was wearing denim jeans and a t-shirt of the weird sisters. Draco was wearing a light pink sweater with a dark black skirt and knee-high socks. Harry had found that he rather enjoyed seeing his man in a skirt, if the hard-on in his jeans was any indication. 

Ignoring his own erection, Harry kissed Draco sweetly on the moth. No rush, no heat, all love and tenderness. Draco’s knees buckled under the sweetness of the kiss. “Let’s move this to the bedroom,” Harry said. He took Draco in his arms and walked to the king sized bed in their bedroom. He gently put Draco on the sheets. “I’m going to treat you tonight,” Harry said, eyes roaming up and down the mans body, “Take of your skirt, leave the rest on.”

Draco did as he was told, revealing the dark black panties he was wearing, barely covering his ass. “You look so good darling,” Harry said. He walked toward Draco and placed himself next to him. “Get comfy darling,” He said to Draco. Draco relaxed on the bed, putting his head on the pillows. 

Slowly harry removed the black panties, kissing down the mans body. Slowly he took Draco’s still soft cock in his hand and started to slowly move up an down. His thumb softly going over the head. Draco hummed low hands taking hold of the ends of his sleeves. Slowly his cock started to harden. Harry kept rubbing his cock and it’s head. Draco’s legs opened up unconsciously and Harry went to lay between them. Slowly Draco’s cock started to harden and his hums got louder and louder. His breathing got faster. 

Harry bent forward and gave his member a tentative lick. Draco responded instantly with a moan of himself. It took little time before his cock was fully hard, beads of pre-cum leaking out of the head. Before going further Harry sat, and looked at the beautiful man before him. “Stay on your back, but bend your legs to your left.” Harry ordered. Draco immediately did as he was told, his cock clamped between his thighs. 

Harry summoned a satchel from inside the bedside tables and organised the insides of the satchels on the bed. He picked up his wand and did a fast cleansing spell. After the cleansing spell he grabbed Draco’s ass, slowly kneading. Harry hummed in appreciation to the man at his disposal. He lowered his face to Draco’s ass and slowly started licking around the rim. Giving small licks. Draco moaned at the contact, pushing his ass closer to his lovers mouth.

Harry reacted by licking a large stripe from Draco’s balls to his rim. Licking around his rim with more frevor. Draco moaned Harry’s name slow and low. Harry circled his rim one more time before pushing his tongue inside. Draco relaxed under his touch. Slowly Harry worked his tongue in and out of his lover ass, humming at the sensation. This jolted Draco and he let out a breathy moan. Deciding that Draco was properly started and relaxed he withdrew his mouth. He sat and picked up one of the bottles lying on the bed, coating one finger with the lube. 

Slowly he circled the rim again with his index finger. He pushed slowly inside, Draco hummed at the sensation, twisting his upper body towards his left he gave Harry more room. With his finger fully inside he started slowly pumping in and out. Draco clenched his thighs harder together to stimulate his leaking cock. Moaning Harry’s name continuously. Withdrawing his hand, he coated his index and middle finger with more lube. He entered he slowly entered both fingers, straining the small muscle. After entering the first digit he started to slowly scissor his fingers, opening and closing. Making more and more room till both fingers were fully inside. He pumped his fingers and soon he once again withdrew his fingers, adding a third. After carefully inserting the three fingers he felt around for Draco’s prostate. It didn’t take a lot of time before he found it. Making Draco moan deliciously. 

“Keep it up like this and I’ll cum before you can even fuck me,” Draco said, breath hitching in the middle of the sentence.  
“You and I both know that having multiple orgasms in a night isn’t new for you,” Harry said, still rubbing Draco’s prostate. “Besides, I’m treating you, it’s all about you tonight.”

Harry withdrew his fingers, and picked up a light dildo. It wasn’t particularly big, but there was no need for it to be. He coated it in lube and thrust it inside Draco. Making him grab the pillow, burying his head inside it. Moaning low. Harry positioned it so that it would hit his prostate and trusted in and out, reducing Draco to a jumbling mess. It was not long before he came screaming Harry’s name, without any touch to his throbbing cock. 

Through the waves of his orgasms Harry kept thrusting the toy inside of him. While Draco calmed down he pulled the dildo out of him. He looked down on the beautiful man before him. “Lie down on your back for me sweetheart,” he said. 

Draco slowly released his throbbing cock, still fully hard. He unclenched his thighs and turned to lie down on his back. Knowing that Harry liked to lie between his legs he planted his feet firmly on the bed opening his legs. Harry lay on his stomach under his lover, looking at his cock, pre-cum still leaking out of it. He admired the view for a few seconds before he grabbed the last toy lying on the bed. He coated it in lube and slowly pushed it inside Draco. This toy was sleek, black, and long. It took no time before it was inside him. When it was seated inside, harry tapped it with his wand, and it slowly started whirring. Draco moaned eyes going to the back of his head. But only for a secomd before flicking back to Harry. 

“Remove your clothing for me,” Draco said low, pupils blown wide, voice trembling, “Put on a show for me baby.”

Harry did what he was told. Slowly he reached for the hem of his shirt. He slowly pulled it up, body moving at a beat only inside his head. He threw it aside, Draco licked his lips at the sight. Harry continued with his jeans, his erection throbbing painfully for the lack of attention it has been getting. Slowly he opened his zipper, freeing his erection. Without giving it any attention he slowly took off his jeans. Standing in the bedroom with only green briefs, erection making it tent. He slowly took those off too, freeing his erection fully. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Draco said moaning vibrator still stimulating his prostate in a low setting. 

Before doing as he was told, Harry flicked his wand once again and the vibrator started vibrating harder, making Draco’s breath hitch. Then he climbed on the bed, positioning himself between Draco’s legs, while sitting on his heels. Slowly he started pumping his leaking cock, pre-cum already forming on the head. He gave Draco a little show. 

Draco moved his hand to his own throbbing cock and started pumping his own member. Both men moaning the others name. Cumming with a loud cry. After enjoying his own aftershock, Harry took out the toy and cleaned both with a small spell and put the toys and lube back in the bedside table. 

“Happy anniversary Draco,” he said kissing the other men while lying down next to him.  
“Happy anniversary Harry,” Draco answered. He pulled of the sweater and knee-high socks and put the cover over him and Harry closing his eyes. Both men went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked that! I did my best! Comments and tips are always welcome! Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought!


End file.
